Apologies
by Danielle Christine
Summary: The time's come to tell Claires parents about the pregnancy. How will they react? And will they all make it out...alive? (CLEW)


Unless you've been in this situation before, you can't have any idea on how hard this is for me. I didn't plan on becoming another statistic. I didn't plan on burdening you guys with my problems the way other teenagers do their parent's. I guess its too late now. You and Dad sat in the living room watching the game in silence, his arm draped comfortably around your shoulder. You guys didn't hear me come in, so I just stood in the doorway and watched you for a minute. You let your head rest on his shoulder and whispered something up to him that made him smile and kiss your forehead. I hoped Drew and I had moments like that some day.

I felt nothing but nervous energy radiating from the tip of my head right down to my toes. I almost backed away but after everything I've hidden from you in the last eighteen years I knew this couldn't be one of them. So, on a deep breath of pure fear and anticipation I walked into the living room. I stood in front of you guys, fidgeting, until you noticed me.

It must've been written all over my face. As soon as you spotted me your smile fell and you nudged Dad. He had to have seen it, too, because for the first time in history he turned off the game. I felt the air in the room get thicker, heavier, and I wasn't too sure I could breathe, let alone talk.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about, sweet heart?," you asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded slowly as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. You and Dad looked at each other with unasked questions radiating between you. The door bell rang and I glanced at the clock, noticing that he was right on time. Dad excused himself and went to answer the door, but I knew who it was. I knew how Dad would react, so I followed him quietly.

"Young man," he said restraining his temper. "I thought I asked you not to come back here." Drew looked at his feet, obviously as uncomfortable and nervous as I was.

"I know what you asked, Sir, but Clare asked me to come."

"I don't care if the pope himself asked you to come here. I clearly remember telling you not to." I walked up behind Dad and put my hand on his shoulder. He glared down at me.

"Daddy, please," I begged. "This involves him, too." Dad shot arrows at Drew with his eyes, but stepped back enough to allow him inside. Your eyes widened in surprise when the three of us walked into the living room together. I almost lost my nerve and ran away, but I didn't. I stayed. God help me, I stayed.

"Clare," Dad said through gritted teeth. "I suggest you start talking because I don't want to look at this filth any longer then necessary." I sighed deeply. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but did it have to be so damn hard?

I took Drew's hand and led him to the love seat directly across from you, and Dad stood behind you, his hands clenched into fists. Drew squeezed my hand. You couldn't see it, but he did. He wanted me to know he cared and that I had his support. He's sweet like that, Mom, I wish you guys could see him the way I do.

"I guess first of all I should tell you that Drew and I love each other very much." I looked at him and smiled. Dad looked ready to pounce on him at any moment.

"Damn it, Clare. You're barely 18! You don't have the slightest inkling about what love is. I should have this man thrown in jail.. I should…" You reached up and grabbed his hand to shush him.

"Let her finish," you said softly. Thank you for that.

"Mom. Dad. I'm pregnant." At that instant my whole world went awry. Dad rushed toward Drew, pointing a finger at his chest, but not before I saw the tears begin to fall from your eyes. I ran to you, throwing my arms around your neck, apologizing for my carelessness, my ignorance. I wrapped myself around you, sobbing, feeling as if I were three years old again. You stroked my hair and cried with me, assuring me everything would be alright. We'd figure everything out somehow.

Dad and Drew continued to argue behind us. It took us a minute to realize how awful the fight between them had gotten. It took the loud crash of Grandmas antique vase for us to realize it was becoming physical. You tried to hold me back. You always tried to protect me. I understand that now. But just like every other time, I didn't listen. I'm sorry, Mom. I am.

Drew couldn't hold it inside anymore. It really wasn't his fault. Dad kept pushing him and pushing him, daring him to hit him. Drew's punch took Dad by surprise. Drew didn't realize that I was behind Dad, or that you, the ever protective mother, was behind me. Dad stumbled back, knocking me over. With me, went you.

The doctors say that you hit the corner of the table just right. The blow to your temple caused the hemorrhage that has led us here. Although I suppose technically it was me who led us here. Can you hear me, Mom? I'm holding your hand now. Can you feel me? I'm here, Mom. I'll never let you down or disappoint you again. Please. Just wake up.

**Authors Note: This is the first fanfic I've written for Degrassi. It definitely asks a lot of questions, like why does Clares Dad hate Drew? And how did Drew and Clare officially get together? If I get enough views, follows and reviews for this little experiment of mine, perhaps this can develop into a chapter story? Thanks for reading ya'll. I appreciate you. Also, if you like TWD, check out my other chapter stories: UNIT 15 and FINDING THE SUNSHINE. :) **


End file.
